kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 54
As Asha walks through the streets of Mistyshore, she passes by an auction where someone decides to buy a half as an engagement gift for his fiance, who has always wanted to kill a Gandharva half herself. They decide to take the half to some nearby woods away from the crowds and any potential half rights protesters. Some spectators decide to follow since the killing would be entertaining to watch. Leez is dying of boredom at their magic guild lodgings, and is disappointed that Asha refused to take her along to Mistyshore University. Asha had explained an hour before that the rude young man they saw at the checkpoint is likely a student at the local university who is having difficulty graduating because of his BB status, plus he has triple water attributes—the perfect victim for her to torture. Leez suspects that Asha must have other reasons to seek the guy out. When she finally decides to order lunch, she notices that Yuta is gone. Yuta sits atop a building, deep in thought. He remembers Shuri's words to him to always keep his mind calm and to never allow it to waver, even when he feels great joy or deep sorrow, because that is the way of a king. Yuta then hears the Gandharva half screaming for help. Somewhere on the beach, a woman named Agwen rejoices at her arrival in warm Mistyshore and her departure from that City of Steel, Eloth. She wants to go straight to the university, but her companion, Mr. Kasak, wants to put their luggage away at their lodgings first. As she becomes angry and yells at him, he suddenly hears someone screaming from the woods nearby. Agwen quiets down and hears the commotion as well, and decides to check it out, while Mr. Kasak protests as he tries to follow her carrying all of their luggage. Inside the woods, Agwen finds a bloody scene, with Yuta standing alone holding a bloody sword which then transforms into its wrappings. She nervously asks him if he saw who did this, and he stares back at her with red eyes. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Yuta pic): There have been many guesses about who the "King" in the chapter title is. The real answer is that there is no single answer. Sagara and Gandharva both work. The best guess I read was "Asha shaking because of Ran." (Korean word pun?) ** This chapter is mainly preparation for many chapters that will come later. But Sagara is the main character in this one so the chapter name's color is blue. ** (Some event stuff? Don't get it.) ** (Leez looking at the room service menu): Leez's money Leez's money Asha's money Leez's money ** (Agwen and Mr. Kasak): They were mentioned in the Best Challenge (precursor to the current webtoon), but did not actually appear. Their profiles will be updated later. ** (Yuta's transforming sword): No need for unraveling the blanket. The reason the sword was wrapped up will be explained later... ** People who are wondering how Yuta got into the city, read Eps.48 and 50 again. Since he can't change or remove his sura parts, he's acting as if he's a half sponsored by Asha. * Half sales in Mistyshore have been mentioned in two previous instances. As to why the residents of Mistyshore hate halfs, we learn the reason later. * We see Shuri and Visnu here. Shuri is teaching Yuta the Way of a King. The purpose of this is to prevent the emotional resonance described by Sagara in the last episode. * The freak who can use magic without calculating that Agwen is supposed to teach is obviously Ran Sairofe. * In this episode, we can clearly see that the sword Yuta is holding is the one that belonged to Garuda. We later learn that Maruna gave it to him, and that it may be a god-class item. 1-54 Gandharva Half1.png|Where are those Half rights protesters when you need them? 1-54 Shuri and Visnu.png|Don't be a wavering king. 1-54 Yuta's judgment.png|calm Yuta References